A device known from the DE 197 52 989 A1 consists of several clip-like plastic bodies arranged distributed over the length of a side gas bag which has a large area. These plastic bodies surround the folded side gas bag, form its housing, as it were, and hold it in its folded position. Furthermore, by means of these clip-like bodies, the gas bag is attached to the vehicle along the roof frame. The clip connection consists of a hook-like extension on a side wall, which is intended to engage into a slit in the other side wall. To close the clip-like body, it is necessary to press the side walls together, which, however, is not possible without greater expenditure of force owing to the low packing dimension and the high packing density of the gas bag.